


wnds

by movliana



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 07:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/movliana/pseuds/movliana





	wnds

Лань Сичэнь не могла вымолвить и слова, даже если бы захотела. Ей хотелось вдохнуть, вдохнуть как можно глубже, но руки Минцзюэ и не мешали ей дышать. Просто так уж получилось, что Сичэнь не хватило бы всего воздуха на планете в этот конкретный момент.

Она подняла бледные руки и обвила ими плечи Минцзюэ, притягивая ее к себе, а та в ответ прижала ее еще крепче, обнимая крепкими руками ее талию.  
Слева, за стеной деревьев, шумело море. Где-то далеко над ним уже, должно быть, подымалось солнце: пространство вокруг серело, наполняясь слабым светом и сбрасывая длинную ночь.

С моря подул ветер, и голые ноги Лань Сичэнь покрылись гусиной кожей. На ней были только плавки, завязанные по бокам на бедрах, и тонкая черная майка. Лань Сичэнь поднялась на цыпочки на босых стопах, обняла руками лицо Минцзюэ и впилась в ее зацелованные губы. По ее подбородку потекла струйка слюны.

Минцзюэ чуть согнулась, отпустила руки ниже и сжала ягодицы Лань Сичэнь, заставляя ее дрогнуть, затем прервать поцелуй и выгнуться, втираясь в ее тело сильнее. Внезапно Минцзюэ, почти не напрягаясь, подняла Лань Сичэнь и почувствовала, что она в ответ обхватила ногами ее талию. Минцзюэ подумала, что такое понимание еще поискать нужно.

«Как всегда», — улыбнулась она про себя.

Глаза Лань Сичэнь, серые, как волны в шторм, смотрели на нее словно сквозь пелену, но Минцзюэ понимала, чего она сейчас хочет больше всего на свете — ее.

Оказавшись сверху, Лань Сичэнь не знала, за что взяться, и только поглаживала подбородок Минцзюэ и ее щеки, чувствуя себя самым счастливым человеком на свете.

Минцзюэ опустила одну руку и принялась развязывать ее плавки.  
В ответ раздался удивленный ох. Лань Сичэнь ухватилась за ее плечи, но Минцзюэ держала ее крепко на весу одной рукой.

Когда один узелок развязался, Минцзюэ перехватила бедра Лань Сичэнь в левую руку и принялась за другой. Миг спустя плавки отлепились от тела Лань Сичэнь и оказались в песке под ногами Минцзюэ.

Влажная вульва Лань Сичэнь оставила на сплошном черном купальнике Минцзюэ следы, но никто не обратил на это внимания. Ладони Минцзюэ впивались пальцами в мягкую кожу ягодиц Лань Сичэнь, раздвигая ее ноги шире и вжимая уже мокрую ткань черного купальника в ее тело плотнее.

Лань Сичэнь держала ее поднятый кверху подбородок и целовала, целовала, целовала. Проводила языком по потресканной нижней губе, забиралась внутрь, а Минцзюэ покорно поддавалась на каждое ее движение.

Внутри Лань Сичэнь все горело, а вульва по ощущениям пульсировала прибывающей кровью. Минцзюэ чувствовала, что она дрожит.  
Она пробралась рукой под тонкую майку на спине Лань Сичэнь и медленно опустила ее на песок, поддерживая под бедра и за спину.

Не Минцзюэ провела руками по мягкой коже под грудью Сичэнь, провела большими пальцами сбоку по округлостям и едва ощутимо коснулась к соскам.  
Лань Сичэнь следила за ее движениями. Когда пальцы Минцзюэ коснулись ее сосков, ее щеки залились ярким румянцем, а губы чуть приоткрылись, выпуская тихий выдох.

— Тебе нравится то, что я делаю? — спросила Минцзюэ и прижалась губами к животу Лань Сичэнь, целуя еще и еще, осторожно спускаясь вниз. Вместо ответа Сичэнь пропустила ее волосы сквозь пальцы и нежно собрала их в кулак. Стараясь не причинить боль, она направляла движения Минцзюэ, пока та наконец не коснулась ложбинки меж половыми губами.

Широко расставленные ноги Лань Сичэнь дернулись. Свободной рукой она сгребла песок, что убегал сквозь пальцы, не давал ухватиться и найти опору.  
Минцзюэ подняла на нее глаза.

— Мне продолжать? — негромко спросила она.  
— Пожалуйста, — тонким голосом ответила Лань Сичэнь.

«Пожалуйста», — повторила она еще раз про себя, и Минцзюэ подхватила ее ноги под согнутыми коленями и развела их настолько широко, насколько это было возможно. Сразу же после она опустила свое лицо к вульве Сичэнь и провела языком снизу вверх к клитору, размазывая кончиком языка смазку.

Лань Сичэнь почувствовала еще один прилив крови. Мягкий язык Минцзюэ прошелся вверх еще раз и обвел клитор по кругу. Минцзюэ отстранилась, чтобы затем легко коснуться его губами.

— Ты такая соленая, Лань Сичэнь, — промурчала она. Лань Сичэнь никогда не слышала, чтобы она говорила с кем-то таким тоном. — Это наверное из-за моря.

Минцзюэ заставляла бедра Лань Сичэнь дергаться и дрожать. Несколько раз Сичэнь бессознательно пыталась свести ноги, но Минцзюэ ей этого не давала. Она подхватила ее под ягодицы с налипшим на них песком и использовала все лицо, прижимаясь губами и носом к вульве Лань Сичэнь.

Спина Лань Сичэнь выгнулась дугой, рука ринулась ко рту в попытке остановить громкий стон. Минцзюэ почувствовала стекающую по подбородку смазку и отстранилась, чтобы не причинять ей боль, но тут же снова вернулась в ее объятия. Лань Сичэнь гладила ее плечи, и к ее чувствам вернулся холодный ветер с моря, от которого хотелось согреться. Минцзюэ как нельзя хорошо подходила для этого, потому что ее тело было горячим и крепким, созданным для того, чтобы прятаться в ее объятиях от холода и ветра.

— Нам нужно возвращаться, — прошептала Минцзюэ в плечо Лань Сичэнь. — Тебе не помешал бы сон. И тут холодно, а ты вся дрожишь. Сможешь идти сама?

Последний вопрос она произнесла самым обычным тоном, но Лань Сичэнь будто кипятком облили. Минцзюэ знала, на что она способна, и пусть она ничего не говорила, но тем не менее видела, замечала каждую реакцию Лань Сичэнь и даже решилась спросить, удержится ли она на ногах после всего.

— Посмотрим, — шепнула в ответ Лань Сичэнь. — Если не смогу, понесешь меня на руках.


End file.
